Secret Agreement
by junakabisque
Summary: Light could never understand what he had done to L two days ago; and because of that, L decided to attach himself to Light by wearing a long chained-handcuff around his wrist.


A Death Note Fan Fiction by J.I.A.

…**Secret Agreement…**

Light could never understand what he had done to L two days ago; and because of that, L decided to attach himself to Light by wearing a long chained-handcuff around his wrist. The other end was, of course, attached to Light's own wrist. He did it right after Light, his father and Misa were released from their confinement cells.

"I'm still suspecting Yagami-kun as KIRA. Therefore, I'm doing this," said L, showing his handcuffed-wrist to the rest of the investigation team members, "In addition, Yagami-kun's presence near me 24/7 will surely help us with our investigation."

Light watched silently, as L dipped another sugar cube into his drink. Regarding his statement, it seemed like Misa was the only one who objected with L's decision.

"Misa doesn't like it if Ryuuzaki-kun ruins Misa's date with Light," complained the blond girl, pouting.

"Without me being there or not, it's just the same. I can still watch what the two of you are doing together very clearly," retorted the number one detective calmly, stirring his drink.

"Hmmph!" was all Misa could utter in response, turning her body around.

Meanwhile, the others didn't seem interested in interfering with Misa and L's silly quarrel. They returned to doing their tasks, seemingly indifferent when L rose up from his single sofa and sauntered towards his laptop with his eccentric way of walking.

"Time to work, Yagami-kun~" said L with a singing tone to his voice.

Light, who was handcuffed together with L, had no other choice but to follow the raven dark-haired man. Before that, after placing a chaste kiss on Light's cheek, Misa left the investigation building. Feeling half-relieved, Light followed L and took a seat on a chair next to L's. The honey-coloured haired man turned his head to the detective, speaking to L with a low voice as if he didn't want the others to be able to hear whatever he was going to say to L.

"So, this is your decision?"

"What do you mean, Yagami-kun?" L asked back.

"Don't pretend like you don't understand what I mean. Two days ago…" Light trailed off.

"Aah… That," L nodded repeatedly.

~Flashback~

Two days ago…

L stood before Light whose head was bowed down. The younger man looked so distressed at being confined. It was midnight and L didn't know why he had a sudden urge to meet Light right in his confinement cell.

"Hey, Yagami-kun~" greeted L.

Light lifted his head up very slowly upon hearing the detective's voice. Through his half-lidded eyes, he stared directly into L's dark orbs.

"Why did you come here, Ryuuzaki?" asked Light, looking puzzled.

"No particular reason," answered L, shrugging nonchalantly, "The others are resting now; and I don't have anything to do."

"Well… It's a good thing that you came. I can't sleep."

"I know. That's why I came to see you."

For a good few seconds, they were just silent. Then, L squatted down in front of Light.

"Yagami-kun, do you want to get out of this confinement cell?" asked L all of a sudden.

"If this is your way to make me admit that I am KIRA, unfortunately, my answer is 'no'," replied Light coldly.

"Increased 2%."

"Ryuuzaki, do you really not believe me? Not a bit?"

L pressed his thumb onto his pursed lips, thinking.

"… I don't think I could believe you in any way."

"Fine! You had better leave now, because I'm sick of seeing your face!" shouted Light irritatingly.

_Damn you, L! How could you not believe me at all? Despite the fact that you haven't been able to gather evidence that could prove me KIRA up until this moment, you could still say that you don't believe me?_ Light thought to himself.

"So, you want me to leave?" asked L, pulling Light back from his thoughts.

Immediately, Light regretted his sudden outburst. He quickly stared back at the detective's face.

"No. I got carried away. Please, stay here."

For the next few moments, L was merely staring at Light, his pose hadn't changed. Until finally, Light let out a chuckle.

"At least do something. Don't just stare at me like that."

L still hadn't said anything. Then suddenly, he brought his free hand up to Light's head and caressed the honey-coloured hair. Light seemed at a loss for words. He would never have expected that he would get that kind of treatment from the most well known detective in the world.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing, Ryuuzaki?" stuttered Light when he finally got back his ability to speak.

"As you said, I'm doing 'something' to you," answered L calmly.

"Stop it. I think… I think you had better sit beside me," said Light again, blushing.

L complied and moved to sit beside Light. After that, Light suddenly rested his head on L's shoulder.

"Aah… It feels more comfortable this way," muttered Light.

Although after that L repeated his action to Light again, Light didn't seem to mind the softness of L's palm against his hair. In fact, Light seemed happy with what L was doing to him now. That was when _those words_ slipped so freely out from Light's lips.

"Ryuuzaki…"

"Mm?"

"Me… and you… together, we…"

"… Yes?"

"Together, we…"

_Will capture KIRA_? That wasn't what Light wanted to say. He didn't know why it was so hard to say _that _to L.

"Are you trying to confess your feelings to me, Yagami-kun?" prompted L.

_That's it! That's what I want to do indeed! _Light thought to himself. Without a second thought, Light nodded vigorously.

"Yes! That's what I mean!" exclaimed Light shamelessly.

Again, L fell into silence. Nevertheless, Light could see that L's lips were slowly forming a smile. Then much to his dismay, Light witnessed L burst into laughter for the first time ever. Light was clearly unhappy to see L's reaction.

"You think it's funny, huh?" asked Light, feeling irritated.

L cleared his throat and tried to control himself.

"Well, Yagami-kun… It's time for me to leave. We can continue our conversation later today."

L pulled himself up to his feet; and this time, Light didn't prevent him from leaving.

~End of Flashback~

Again, Light saw the very same smile forming on L's lips. Before the same thing happened again, Light hurriedly anticipated it by covering L's mouth with his palms.

"Don't you dare laugh again!" threatened Light in a hiss.

L nodded in understanding and Light finally pulled his hands back. After that, L lifted his hand up and pointed at the handcuff around his wrist.

"I wouldn't have done this if it wasn't because of your confession to me two days ago," explained L.

"So?" asked Light lazily, trying his best to look indifferent.

"Mm… I think… It's worth a try."

Light wasn't sure whether to feel happy or not. The fact was, L had accepted his feelings. He couldn't expect more than that.

"Nee, Light-kun…" called L.

Light was surprised upon hearing what L had called him 

"You… what did you call me just now?" asked Light, eyes widening.

"'Light-kun'. Why? Am I not allowed to call you that?"

Light couldn't seem to figure out what kind of sensation it was that he suddenly felt in his stomach. When he looked at L, he wanted so much to pull him into an embrace. However, knowing that it was very unlikely he would do so, Light could only end up fulfilling his desire by bringing his free hand up to L's head and caressing the raven dark hair, much like L had done to him that night.

"Erm… Ryuuzaki…"

Both Light and L heard someone clear his throat. They turned their heads to Matsuda who had stood before them. He brought some documents in his hands. Instinctively, Light brought his hand down and pretended to be busy with his laptop. On the other hand, L casually accepted the documents Matsuda had brought to him.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san. You can go back to your previous task now," said L.

L could sense Matsuda's uneasiness upon witnessing his short moment of intimacy with Light. Nevertheless, after being stared at by L with _that_ look, Matsuda finally went back to his post. Then once they were left alone again, L wheeled his chair forward closer to Light's. He purposely leaned into Light's laptop, acting as if he was examining the data shown on the screen, whilst in fact, he was whispering to the younger man.

"This is gonna be fun…"

Light rolled his eyes, but then he couldn't help but smile. L wheeled back to his own laptop very casually, lifting his arms high up to his head, before he began typing on his laptop. The chain tinkled as he moved, making Light's smile grow wider. There was a secret agreement between them now; and Light, as well as L, was expecting some fun from that. Neither of them knew what would become of their current relationship, but they both believed that it would develop into something more interesting than the investigation they were doing right now.

**-The End-**


End file.
